videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuova Shenron
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (DLC) *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Fusions *Nuova Goku - EX-Fusion of Nuova Shenron and Goku Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Instantaneous Transmission *Explosive Wave *Burst Attack *Burning Tornado *Blaster Meteor Levels Dragon History *Solar Warrior... 6000 Degrees of Power! Mission 100 *Dragon Treasure Warrior *Great Traveler *Evil Dragon Hunter Character Illustration This is one of the Shadow Dragons born from the Dragon Balls. When the first King Piccolo was rejuvenated, Nuova Shenron was born from the outbreak of negative energy. He can freely control his own body temperature and can raise it to 6,000 degrees, the same as the sun. He tormented Goku with his speed, which exceeds even a Super Saiyan 4's. He is also different from the other Shadow Dragons. He hates cowardice, and his principles dictate a fair fight. Via fighting, he and Goku began to trust each other. In the fight with Omega Shenron, Nuova Shenron cooperates and fights along with Goku. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset *Burst Reflection *Burst Attack *Fighting Sun *Evil Eyes *Burning Spin *Dragon Burn Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Burst Reflection *Burst Attack *Fighting Sun *Charged Ki Wave *Burning Spin *Dragon Burn Parallel Quests *Ultimate Brotherly Battle (Level 57, HP: 16,795) **Burst Reflection **Burst Attack **Fighting Sun **Burning Spin **Dragon Burn *Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan (Level 68, HP: 17,502) **Burst Reflection **Burst Attack **Fighting Sun **Burning Spin **Dragon Burn *The Shadow Dragons (1) *The Shadow Dragons (2) (Level 75, HP: 18,056) **Burst Reflection **Burst Attack **Burning Spin **Dragon Burn *Planetary Possession (Level 90, HP: 23,000) **Burst Reflection **Burst Attack **Fighting Sun **Charged Ki Wave **Burning Spin **Dragon Burn *Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta (Level 88, HP: 19,000) **Burst Reflection **Burst Attack **Fighting Sun **Charged Ki Wave **Burning Spin **Dragon Burn *The Battle for Earth (Level 98, HP: 21,168) **Burst Reflection **Burst Attack **Fighting Sun **Charged Ki Wave **Burning Spin **Dragon Burn Dragon Ball Fusions Moveset *Evil Fire *Burning Spin *Cover *Evil Flame *Burning Tornado *Barrier *Evil Blaze *Burning Hurricane Profile The Shadow Dragon born of the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Unlike the others, he's polite and hates cowardice. He came to trust Goku and protected him. Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks *Flame Shot Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Flame Shot Levels Story Mode *Defeat the Shadow Dragon! 1 *It'll Happen Someday Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Nuova Shenron.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Nuova Shenron - Warrior of the Sun.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Warrior of the Sun Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Nuova Shenron - Scorching Duel.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Scorching Duel Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Nuova Shenron - Warrior of the Sun.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Warrior of the Sun Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Nuova Shenron (Scorching Duel).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Scorching Duel Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - JM6 - Nuova Shenron.png|Dragon Ball Heroes JM6 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Nuova Shenron.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Nuova Shenron.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nuova Shenron.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nuova Shenron (Super).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Super) Unused Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nuova Shenron (Shadow Dragon) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nuova Shenron (Shadow Dragon) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nuova Shenron (Shadow Dragon) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nuova Shenron (Shadow Dragon) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nuova Shenron (Shadow Dragon) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nuova Shenron (Shadow Dragon) 3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users